RPN-9 program schedule
Schedule Monday-Friday :4 am - Radyo Ronda Balita Gising (LIVE) (DZKB Radyo Ronda simulcast) :5 am - Newswatch Mornng Edition (LIVE) (simulcast over DZKB Radyo Budyong) :5:30 am - Masarap na Almusal (LIVE) (simulcast over DZKB Radyo Budyong) :7 am - Value Vision :8:30 am - KBL (live via satellite) (Mon until 11 am) :Winx Club (Tue-Fri) :9 am - Dragon Ball Z (Tue-Fri) :9:30 am - Crayon Shin Chan (Tue-Fri) :10 am - K-ON! (Tue-Fri) :10:30 am - Mar de Amor :11 am - Home Shopping Network :12 nn - Newswatch Noontime Edition (LIVE) (simulcast over DZKB Radyo Budyong) :12:30 pm - Chibugan Na! (LIVE) :2:30 pm - Wonderful Life :3 pm - :Mon, Wed & Fri: Karen's World :Tue & Thurs: Why? :3:30 pm - :Mon, Wed & Fri: Alikabok :Tue & Thurs: Solved :4 pm - Showbiz Ka! (LIVE) :4:30 pm - Luz Clarita :5 pm - Muling Ibalik ang Tamis ng Pag-Ibig :5:30 pm - :Mon: MacGyver :Tue: 24 :Wed: NYPD Blue :Thurs: Survivor :Fri: Law & Order :6:30 pm - Arangkada Balita (LIVE) (simulcast over DZKB Radyo Budyong) :7:30 pm - :Mon: 7:30 pm - Community :8 pm - NCIS :Tue & Thurs: American Idol :Wed & Fri: MBA (LIVE) (until 9:30 pm) :8:30 pm - :Mon: Chicago Fire (8:45 pm) :Tue: The Walking Dead :Thurs: Glee :9:30 pm - My Family's Lover :10 pm - Porque el Amor Manda :10:30 pm - Dear My Sister :11 pm - Newswatch (LIVE) (simulcast nationwide) :11:30 pm - :Mon: Tell the People :Tue: Saklolo Abogado :Wed: Kasangga Mo Ang Langit :Thurs: Biyaheng Langit :Fri: Isumbong Mo Kay Tulfo :12 mn - Oh Yes, it's Dennis! (LIVE) :1 am to 2 am - MTV Saturday :6 am - Sharing in the City :7 am - Pop Pixie :7:30 am – Magic Wonderland :8 am - Trollz :8:30 am - Ben 10: Alien Force :9 am - The Simpsons :9:30 am - Penpen de Sarapen :10 am - KBL (live via satellite) :12 nn - Chibugan Na! (LIVE) :2:30 pm - MBA (LIVE) :4:30 pm - Revilla Cinema sa RPN :6 pm - UFC: Ultimate Fighting Championship :7 pm - The Million Peso Money Drop (Philippine version) :7:45 pm - Pinapangako Mo :8:30 pm - Boses Tinig Pinoy (LIVE) :9:15 pm - Whacked Out Sports :9:45 pm - Revolution :10:30 pm - Roderick en Nova :11:15 pm - WWE Bottom Line :12 mn - Arangkada Balita Weekend (LIVE) (simulcast nationwide) :12:30 am to 2 am - MTV Sunday :5:30 am - Shalom :6:30 am - Sunday TV Mass (LIVE) :7:30 am - Sesame Street :8 am - Hello Kitty's Paradise :8:30 am - Johnny Test :9 am - The Simpsons :9:30 am - Daza's Kitchen :10 am - Sine Nueve :11:30 am - World-Class Boxing :1 pm - Pacquiao Flashback :2 pm - MBA (LIVE) :5:45 pm - Mister Kemis Bayani :6:30 pm - Mission: Impossible :7 pm - The Price is Right (Philippine version) :8 pm - Boses Tinig Pinoy (LIVE) :9 pm - Superstar :10 pm - WWE SmackDown! :10:45 pm - Sunday's Big Event :12:45 am - Arangkada Balita Weekend (LIVE) (simulcast nationwide) :1:15 am to 2 am - MTV With RPN News Break (hourly news capsule from 10am, 12nn, 2pm, 4pm and 10pm). Also airs the special coverage from the government such as SONA, election and more from PTV-4. RPN regional network center programs in the RPN provinces. Theme Songs of RPN Teleseryes: *''Kalayaan'' - Freddie Aguilar (theme song from Jose Rizal) *''Kung Maibabalik Mo Lang'' - Angeline Quinto (theme song from Kung Maibabalik Mo Lang) *''Ikaw Lang'' - Raymond Lauchengco (theme song from My Family's Lover) 'List of RPN talents' *Nova Villa *Roderick Paulate *Nora Aunor *Tirso Cruz III *Rafael Rosell *Tom Rodriguez *Angeline Quinto *Bayani Agbayani *Cherie Gil *Miggui Moreno *Aaron Atayde *James Blanco *Coney Reyes *German Moreno *Aileen Papin *Anthony Castelo *Ingrid dela Paz (RPN VJs) *Arron Villaflor (RPN VJs) *Christine Serrano (RPN VJs) *Errol Abalayan (RPN VJs) *John Nite *Pilita Corales *Dante Rivero *Agot Isidro *Helen Gamboa *Albert Martinez *Ruffa Gutierrez *Jane Oineza *Bong Revilla *Andrea Brillantes *Erin Ocampo *Randy Santiago *Marjorie Barretto *Hajji Alejandro *Chiqui Pineda *Bing Loyzaga *Marissa Sanchez *Dennis Padilla *Ruffa Gutierrez *Arnell Ignacio *G. Toengi *Mr. Fu *Coleen Mangabat *Mhelrose Uy *Johanna Miranda, Jasper Arizabal and Phoebe Faye de Guzman *Jasmine Santos *Alex Soller *Gina Ventura, Christian Paul Torqueza and Erickson Paulo *Christopher Mendoza *Ian Mendoza *Sylvia Sanchez *Tart Carlos *Vivieka Ravanes *Lito Pimentel *Kobi Vidanes *Aaron Junatas *Angel Sy *Lance Angelo Lucido *Clarence Delgado *Brod Pete *Pat-P Daza Planas *Nestor Torre See also *RPN's another teleserye My Family's Lover to conquer TV viewing on March 3, 2014 *The Kasama Network rolls out weekend revamp *Value Vision goes every weekday mornings *Is RPN-9 doing anything at all? *Channel 9 premieres impressive lineup